


The Testaments They Told (The Legends and The Myths)

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Steve Trevor Lives, Superman Lives, don't let anyone named steve fly a plane, fixit fic, only mostly dead, set post justice league speculation no spoilers, wonder woman spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Time gives wonders, and time takes it away.  Diana has survived it all.   But this is something that she never could have expected.  Steve/Diana, Lois/Clark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written after seeing Wonder Woman, contains spoilers for same and Batman v. Superman, with vague speculation for Justice League.

In times such as these, Diana makes tea. She is not English, but lived there for long enough after the first World War that it seems second nature to fire up a kettle during difficult times, and she can brew a mean cuppa. This morning certainly counts as a time of trial. The battle with Luthor’s Kryptonian monster is over, but not without great cost. Superman perished saving the world from the creature. Metropolis- no, the whole world is in shock, but perhaps no one more than the inhabitants of this sleepy little farmhouse in Kansas, for it is the small group of people who know the truth behind what really happened the night before.

Making a cup of tea doesn’t call for Amazonian strength or demigoddess powers, but is something that can be done. And it can help, in a way. And right now, Diana desperately needs to help. 

Bruce Wayne looks completely out of place, holding court with a telephone, laptop, and a tablet all at once, making arrangements. He is planning the funeral, chatting with people in DC and Metropolis about how Superman will be honored. Bruce is a businessman, and now he is trying to control the situation the only way he can. He keeps on muttering about finding bagpipers on short notice, leaving Diana completely confused. Diana puts a cup of tea on the kitchen table beside him. Bruce looks up and mouths “thank you” silently.

Martha Kent stands straight and tall, as if she is trying her hardest to stay upright. There is something in Martha’s face that reminds her of her own mother. _”You were my greatest love. And now you are my greatest sorrow_ ” she recalls her mother saying. That must be how Martha is feeling now. Martha was a widow, and now she has lost her only son. Diana admires the woman’s strength. Now, Martha is working with Alfred, Bruce’s…butler…assistant….secretary? Diana still gets confused with human terminology. Alfred is hooking up the house with a high-tech security alarm, funded by Bruce, naturally. Martha will be taken care of. Diana carries a cup of tea beside each of them. They pause for a moment to say thanks, and then turn their attentions back to the task at hand.

Lois is upstairs, supposedly sleeping. Martha had shooed her up there earlier, determined that Lois needed some rest after writing a front page article on Superman's death, as well as Clark Kent's obituary. 

Diana is not surprised to see the redhead awake, lying down on the bed, staring at a model of the solar system. It is Lois who Diana sympathizes with the most; recalling how lost she felt on the WWI battlefield, the battle won but Steve gone. She wants to share the experiences that she’s been through, and tell Lois that it will hurt like _hell_ , but she will survive. She wants to tell Lois of Steve Trevor, a name that she has not mentioned since those who had known him in life—Etta and the boys—had passed on to their own eternal rewards. It would feel good to talk about Steve again. 

The words are on her lips, but seeing Lois’ face, Diana knows this is not the time. The loss of Superman…of Clark….is too new, too fresh.“I thought you might like some tea.” Diana said, placing a teacup on the nightstand beside Lois. Lois is silent. Diana doesn’t push her to talk.She retreats from the bedroom, running her hand over the face of an antique wristwatch that has never left her side.

_I wish we had more time_. She thinks. _All of us_.

Time is increasingly unfair.

 

****

 

Time passes on.

 

She becomes friends with Lois, and Lois is perhaps one of the truer friends that she’s had- since the family that Steve had introduced her to. Lois is fearless, determined to report the truth and fight injustice through her writing and revealing of the truth. She will not back down from a fight that she thinks is right. She does not wield a sword, but she uses her words as deftly as a weapon. Lois Lane has the heart of Amazon, and Diana does not doubt that she would be at home on Themiscyra. Lois has a habit of getting herself into trouble, and Bruce seems doggedly determined to keep her safe at any cost.

At times, they laugh and shop together. Some days, they spend time with Martha, visiting the Farmer’s Market in Smallville and looking at childhood pictures of Clark. And some days, they watch Netflix and eat exorbitant amounts of cookie dough. _Titanic_ leaves them both sobbing messes on the couch. But it is good to have a friend like Lois Lane. 

Diana has a harder time figuring out Bruce Wayne. Was Bruce a friend? An ally? Someone to be suspicious of? Someone frightened of a future that may not come? Perhaps.

But Bruce gives her a gift, the original photograph taken in Veld. He gives her back the family that time had taken from her. The Chief, Samir, and Charlie all gone. Steve, who had been gone the longest. 

 

Diana has lived through many years. Time has changed her, but she can’t change time. Time continues to surprise her. 

 

****

 

Superman lives.

Diana is now part of something bigger than just herself- the Justice League. Those who are different, greater than the average, bonding together to make the world a better place. Bruce had brought them all together, A Batman, A Wonder Woman, A Cyborg, A Flash. Made whole by the miraculous rebirth of a Super Man, returned from the dead.

The celebration after the battle is back at the Kent Farm, but now it is full of jubilation. Martha looks decades younger as she smiles at her only son. Alfred is making punch; which Diana is pretty sure Barry has just spiked. Either that, or Aquaman truly does not like Hawaiian Punch. Bruce is actually smiling. Lois is glowing, not leaving Clark’s side for a second. Her glow is reflected in smile on Clark’s face. They are happy. They are in love, and together, despite all the odds.

Diana should feel happy for them, and she does. Yet she feels a tinge of jealousy that she can’t deny. Yes, Clark was a super man, but Steve was _above average_. Shouldn’t that have counted for something? If miracles could happen, why had time not chosen to give her one?

“Hey, are you ok?” Bruce asks, even as Diana tries to hide her feelings behind a glass of punch and a weak smile.

“I’m fine.” She nods. “Just…wondering. What things would be like, if things were different.”

Bruce catches her eye, and Diana can sense that he understands.

“We all have things in our past that we’d love to get back.” Diana wonders if he’s thinking of his parents, or of other partners and friends that he has lost in the past. Gotham is a city filled with sorrow. 

“We aren’t often lucky enough to have anything that was lost to us returned.”

“I know.” Diana says. 

She pushes aside the memories of the past to celebrate with her friends.

 

*****

 

She never expected Clark to become her friend, but he does. 

They are both outsiders, born on a different world, but thrust into this one. Once the initial awkwardness of his resurrection has passed, they become friends, easily slipping into routines of emails, lunches and missions. 

The Metropolis Museum of Art is hosting an exhibit with works on loan from the Louvre, and Diana volunteers to go to the Big Apricot and help with the setup. Clark gets assigned to write an article about the exhibit, and it is a joy to walk him through the exhibit and the treasures that have made the journey.

 

“You totally know that Bruce was behind this, don’t you?” Clark smiles “Part of his Make Metropolis Great Again pledge. I think he would have sponsored it for Gotham, but there are way too many strangely dressed art thieves over there.”

“And the journey across the bay is just too far for crooks to travel.” Diana laughs.

“Toll roads?” Clark quips. “Inflation is just crazy.” His phone chimes, and he looks down to read it. “Oh, okay.” he mutters. “I know we were on for dinner at that fancy new place tonight, but it looks like we’re going to have a slight change of plans. An old friend of Lois’ is in town, so instead of going out to dinner, she’s making food back at the apartment. Is that okay?”

“That’s certainly fine.” Diana frowned. “But the last time that Lois tried to cook…”

“ I know.” Clark grinned with a wink. “That’s why I have _Pizza Hut_ at the top of my speed dial.” 

 

****

“I am so sorry.” Lois said, fanning the smoke billowing from the sauce pan on the stove away from the smoke detector. “I am truly a kitchen disaster.”

Her friend rolled his eyes. “Lo, it’s okay. After being in the military for years, anything that’s not a MRE is gourmet food in my eyes. I appreciate the effort, I really do. But we can just order in. That’s fine. I’ve got a cell phone and I can call delivery with the best of em. Chinese? Pizza? What sounds good?”

“What sounds good is Clark not giving me a heaping serving of “I told you so”. Any chance your phone can turn back time?”

“It’s not exactly Star Trek technology.” He grinned. “It’s just an iPhone.”

“And here I was, thinking that you’d be my hero.”

“Just your retired army pilot turned history professor, I’m afraid. I can tell you more about World War One than you’d ever like to know.”

 

“Oh!” Lois said with a grin. “I think you’ll get a kick out of meeting our friend. She’s an art specialist, but has a certain _interest_ in World War One. She’s in town on business, and we’d already planned to have her over for dinner, so we’ll be a happy party of four. But you’ll love her. Everybody does. Diana is awesome.”

“I’m sure I will. But let’s decide on the food. Pizza? Chinese? Thai?”

“Pizza, please.” Chinese food from Metropolis had lost its’ zeal for Lois since Clark was able to fly and get food easily from China itself. 

“Pizza it is.” He walked over to the living room of the apartment to order.

The front door of the apartment opened. 

“That would be Clark and Diana. I’ll stall. Stay here, order the pizza, and hide the evidence of my dinner disaster, would you?”“You’ve got it.” He replied with a wink.

 

Lois sprinted through the apartment, greeting them close to the front door. “Hi, Clark! Hey Diana. Good to see you.”

“Hey Lois.” Clark said with a grin. “So are we ordering pizza?”

“In my defense, the stove is evil and it hates me.”

“Pizza is a very honorable meal.” Diana said with a smile. “Especially when it comes with extra cheese.”

“If the ‘za isn’t here in thirty, it should be free.” A voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen.

Diana felt her knees go weak at the sound of that voice. _It couldn’t be_.

The voice continued to talk. Blood pounded in Diana’s ears. It couldn’t be. Not now. Not here. It didn’t make any sense….but when she looked in the direction of the voice, she saw _him_.

Steve Trevor. Same mesmerizing eyes; same handsome and kind face, same rock solid body that she remembered, that she’d last seen on a dark battleground. He wore modern clothes, but it was Steve. Her Steve. Here now. She could hardly breathe, hardly speak.“Steve.” She squeaked. “How…”

“That’s right.” He smiled. “My reputation proceeds me, I see. I’m Steve. Steve Trevor. Friend and sometime source of Lois, due to the fact that I was in her father’s unit back in the day, and we sure did cause our own amount of trouble, didn’t we Lo…” He stuck out his hand, reaching for hers. “You must be Diana.”

For what seemed like an eternity, Diana stared silently at Steve.

This had to be a dream, or an imaginary tale. Bruce…Bruce had seen the picture, so he might understand, but Clark and Lois had to think she was insane. Gaining her courage, she spoke. “Diana.” She said, shakily. “Diana Prince.” she stuck out her hand and grasped Steve’s in her own.

A flash of light engulfed them both; as if some great magic had been unleashed. Diana gazed at their hands, interlocked, before looking up to Steve’s face. 

In that second, she knew. 

It was him. 

And he remembered.

“Diana.” his voice was heavy with surprise and longing. “How?”

“Of all the gods in all the worlds, I do not know. It is as if you were an angel, sent back to Earth just for me. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this.” Diana felt herself fighting back tears.

“You’ve always been an angel to me.” Steve drew her near. “I can’t believe this. I remember…everything, as if I’ve had two lives, one with you and one that I’ve been living now. And they’re both…real.”

“I always wanted more time with you.” Diana ran her fingers through his hair, delighting that it brought the same warm tingle that she’d felt nearly a century before. “It seems like I’ve finally got it.”

Steve could wait no longer to kiss her.

“I take it that they know each other.” Clark said sotto voice to Lois, shocked by the events that had unfurled before his eyes.

“Ya think?” she said with a grin. “I’d say that this was absurd, but then after all I’ve been through since you came into my life, this seems shockingly normal.”


	2. Author's Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin...

Thank you for the wonderful responses so far to the fic! I am going to be writing more in this universe, and will likely add it as a series in the future. So far, the second story in this series is up at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11132442


End file.
